Dark outside (a skate fanfic)
by Readergirl24
Summary: Think of early morning, where its still dark and everything is quiet. Now imagine the early morning on a quiet beach on an island in the middle of NOWHERE. Imagine a plane crash happened, and the survivors are asleep. Now put Kate and Sawyer on that beach, and who knows what could happen!


Dark outside (a skate fanfic)

**Disclaimer: I don't own lost.**

**A short skate FanFiction about Kate and Sawyer talking to each other, in the early morning when everyone else is asleep. Set on the morning before the raft sets sail in season 1. Contains season 1 spoilers (Kate and Sawyer discuss and think about stuff that's happened). Enjoy! **

Kate woke up with a jolt. She'd been waking up early for a few days now, and didn't like it. Usually there was no one to talk to, and she'd just lie and think about things. But she couldn't just sit and think about happy times, so when she was awake with no one else awake, she remembered bad memories. She lay down and tried to get to sleep, but couldn't do it.

She decided to take a walk down the beach, just until at least someone else was awake. She quickly got dressed into a sleeveless top and old jeans. When she unzipped her tent, she saw someone standing on the beach. He (or she) was just standing, with their arms spread out wide, as if embracing the early morning weather. She smiles at the mysterious figure, and as her eyes get adjusted to the light darkness (if that makes sense), she can see the person in more detail. They have a male figure, floppy hair, and he isn't wearing a shirt. She can easily guess who it is. Sawyer.

She grins at how Sawyer is standing so un-Sawyerish; the way he's standing is the way someone like John Locke would stand. She moves a bit closer, but not near enough for him to hear her. She likes him like this, not saying anything, just calmly staring out into the sea. She remembers again that in a few hours she'll see him for what might be the last time. Of course, she was still angry at him for telling everyone she was a fugitive, but she didn't blame him. If it had been the opposite way round, if she was going on the raft and he wanted her place badly, she would tell everyone he killed a man. But only if it came to last resorts.

She didn't want to forgive him. But it was just so hard to stay angry with him, especially when he spoke with that deadly-attractive southern accent. And when he stared at you with those spell bounding blue eyes. And when he teased you but it wanted to make you punch him and kiss him at the same time. She shook her head and cursed quietly. She had to stop thinking about him. This was Sawyer, for goodness sake! This was the guy who gave her no choice but to kiss him if she were to save a girl's life…but she had to admit, he was a very good kisser. And when she'd pulled away, and looked at him, she'd felt a force, a connection, as he so put it.

Yesterday, when he said he had nothing on this island worth staying for, she was upset. She was hurt, though she didn't know why. She shouldn't be angry at him, hurt by him, she shouldn't get those desires where all she wanted to do was talk to him, playfully argue with him. She was going to miss those pointless conversations, those looks they shared, the playful flirting, him. She was going to miss him. She had a sudden urge to go up to him and convince him not to go. She would even burn that raft. But it wouldn't be fair to Michael, to Walt, to Jin, to anyone. Burning the raft would just be damn selfish.

She wanted to talk to him, to say goodbye, properly. She approached him quietly. He didn't look at her, he didn't move. He continued to hold his arms open wide, and stare, almost sadly, at the ocean.

"Hey" she said. He didn't respond. But now she looked closely at him, she saw tears in his eyes. Sawyer, crying? She'd never seen him cry before. What could he possibly so upset about that made him let down his guard, his bad boy attitude? "Sawyer, what's wrong? I've never seen you cry before. Are you ok?" He finally turned to her, and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me. I shouldn't have told everyone. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Just, leave. Don't bother, Freckles." She didn't know whether to be hurt, or amused. She wasn't sure whether he was apologising, or telling her to back off.

"I was angry. 'Course I was! I mean, you just told the entire camp I was a criminal. I mean, did you have to do that?" She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. She just wanted to make her point before turning into Mr Nice Guy. Or Miss Nice Woman. Whatever.

He looked at her for a second, and she saw a Sawyer she'd never seen. A sad one, one that showed his feelings, didn't hide them. A vulnerable Sawyer, an easily hurt one. Then he turned back to the sea, and became silent once more. She sighed, and stood in front of him, softly touching his face. He blinked, snapped out of his gaze, and looked at her. She was standing so close, he could kiss her. But she hated him, and he couldn't forgive himself for what he'd said.

"I wanted to get on that raft, Freckles. And I didn't want you to take my place. I said I'd stop you. I did." Why was he being so difficult, why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? Why did he have to keep his emotions bottled up, she wondered.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." She could scream at him. Why did he have to change his personality? She liked him better when he was being…well, being him. She didn't like this unseen Sawyer, the one who didn't talk, didn't have that joking personality.

"Sawyer, please talk to me. This isn't you. Look, if you're still guilty about what you said, I forgive you. I would've done the same thing, if the tables were turned. Yesterday, you didn't care what you'd said. Why is it affecting you so badly now?" She brushed a piece of his gorgeous hair out of his eyes, and he took hold of her wrist. He pulled her closer to him, and she leant forward, onto his chest. He held her tightly, with no intention of letting go. They stayed like this for a while, staring out to the sea together.

"I'm gonna miss you, Freckles. I really am. I didn't realise it until last night, but I sure as hell am gonna miss you. I'm sorry I didn't let you take my place. I was angry, I was determined. Can we forget about what I said, what I told everyone?" She smiled at him, and noticed how handsome he was.

He wasn't just a good-looking guy. He looked like a kind of angel, standing with his arms once again spread out, and a twinkle in his eyes. His eyes reflected the sea, and he seemed so majestic, so powerful. She silently damned him for causing her so much pain, but so much happiness too. She forgot all that had happened, and all that was going to happen. She leaned in, and kissed him softly.

He seemed slightly surprised at first, but quickly kissed back. They embraced each other, and the scene looked beautiful from afar. A rising sun, a happy 'couple' kissing on the shore, the sea stretching on forever. They finally broke apart, and Sawyer was back to his usual self.

"Ya know, Freckles, I think that was the best goodbye I've had in a long time." She laughed, and the two started to walk down the beach. Sawyer knew he had to go. Had to get on the raft. He didn't know why, but he felt like if he didn't, nothing would be the same. He felt as if he was putting Kate in great danger if he didn't go. Man, he was starting to think like John Locke. But maybe the island was sending him a sign, a signal. He had a feeling that he was going to see this island again anyway. Soon.

Kate smiled at the man who walked beside her. She had feelings for him, she knew that. And nothing would be the same when he was gone. But she could forget about that, for now at least. She had a feeling she'd be seeing him again anyway. Soon. They looked at each other, both knowing they'd see each other again, somehow, somewhere.

"Hey, Freckles. I lied yesterday. There is something on this island worth staying for. But if I stay, things ain't gonna be the same as they will if I go." Kate nodded, understanding him. She knew exactly what he meant. They embraced once more, and Kate felt tears in her eyes when she remembered that in a few hours, he'd be gone. What if he died, what if he got injured?

"Sawyer, stay safe, ok?" He nodded, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I will. Because I have something to stay safe for."


End file.
